Excursión a la montaña
by Letsea
Summary: Llegada las vacaciones de invierno, Shining Saotome decide que sus alumnos deberán pasar un tiempo en la montaña. Todo va bien hasta que uno de ellos sufre un accidente.


Pasada la medianoche, los estudiantes de la Academia Saotome disfrutaban de dulces sueños resguardados del frío invierno en sus cálidas camas. Sin embargo, en cierta habitación, el silencio tan característico de la noche era interrumpido por unos gemidos. Una de las camas de la habitación era compartida por dos jóvenes. A pesar de la oscuridad, el mayor de ellos podía ver cómo su compañero de cuarto se retorcía de placer con cada embestida que le daba, agarraba las sábanas con fuerza e intentaba, inútilmente, reprimir sus gemidos. Estaba a punto de llegar en su interior…

–Tokiya… –susurraba su compañero entre gemidos–. ¡To-ki-yaa! ¡Despierta!

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos rojos que le miraban fijamente. Tardó unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta de la erección que le provocó aquel húmedo sueño. Rápidamente intentó disimular aquel bulto como pudo, dándole un cabezazo a su compañero de cuarto, que seguía muy cerca de él. El pelirrojo retrocedió unos pasos debido al golpe.

–Auch… –se acariciaba la frente–. Tokiya eso duele.

–La culpa es tuya por estar tan cerca –respondió lo más sereno que pudo–. ¿Qué haces tan pronto levantado? Y… Con esas ropas…

Tokiya se fijó en que lo único que llevaba el menor era su ropa interior. Le maldijo mentalmente, ¿por qué tenía que pasearse semidesnudo por la habitación incluso en invierno? Eso no le ayudaba a mantener la compostura ni a que su entrepierna se relajara; todo lo contrario, solo podía pensar en tirarle a la cama y…

–Tokiya, ¿me escuchas? –su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos–. Se que estás cansado por tu trabajo a medio tiempo pero si no te das prisa el autobús se ira sin nosotros.

Mierda. Había olvidado que el director había decidido aprovechar las vacaciones de invierno para ir a una montaña a esquiar. Su argumento fue "conocer el frío del invierno, tan frío como puede llegar a ser un corazón roto", aunque el muchacho de hebras azules sospechaba que simplemente lo hacía por diversión. Tokiya suspiró y se encaminó hacia el baño, no sin antes comprobar que su erección había disminuido y que su inocente compañero no le miraba, pues no habría sabido explicarlo el por qué de aquello.

Una vez en la ducha, cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las gotas de agua que viajaban por su musculazo cuerpo. Una ducha fría era exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, le ayudaría a desconectar de sus pensamientos relacionados con su sueño y con su compañero… O eso creía, puesto que las imágenes no tardaron en acudir a su mente. Al principio fueron recuerdos de hace unos minutos, los ojos rojos del pelirrojo, su cabello del mismo color, su cuerpo semidesnudo… Sin embargo, llegados a este punto, las imágenes cambiaron completamente: eran imágenes de Otoya debajo de su cuerpo, retorciéndose de placer, completamente desnudo… Tokiya abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, y sacudió la cabeza. Cerró el grifo, envolvió su cintura con una toalla y salió de la ducha. Cuando regresó a la habitación, el pelirrojo se había ido. Se vistió y cogió su maleta, esperando que en aquella excursión, sus pensamientos hacia el pelirrojo desaparecieran.

Durante el viaje a la montaña Tokiya no pudo evitar pensar en su sueño. Sinceramente no le sorprendió para nada, ya que no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de ese tipo en el que su compañero de cuarto estaba muy involucrado, y algo le decía que tampoco sería el último. Y no era de extrañar, pues últimamente se sentía muy atraído hacia el pelirrojo. No es que estuviera enamorado de él ni nada por el estilo, sino que compartiendo durante tanto tiempo la misma habitación se había acostumbrado a él y le había cogido cariño. Además su cuerpo… No, era mejor para él no pensar en su cuerpo.

Notó un pequeño peso en su hombro y al volver la vista se encontró a su compañero de habitación dormido profundamente, apoyado en él. Hacía tiempo que dejó de importarle que el menor invadiera su espacio. Suspiró, si supiera el tipo de pensamientos que tenía hacia él seguro que no se le acercaría tanto. Bueno, de cualquier forma, era imposible que se enterara, pues él nunca se lo diría y Otoya era demasiado inocente y atontado para darse cuenta.

Al llegar a su destino, todos bajaron impacientes, sobre todo Otoya y Syo, que llevaban semanas soñando con aquella excursión y no tardaron en salir del autobús, olvidándose de sus compañeros y de sus maletas. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, el monitor les explicó lo que harían ese día: primero, tendrían clases de esquí y, pasada la hora de la comida, tendrían la tarde libre para practicar lo que quisieran. También les advirtió acerca de las zonas más peligrosas. Así, todos subieron en parejas hasta la cima de la montaña en teleférico. Por petición (mejor dicho, por súplica) de Otoya, Tokiya tuvo que compartir asiento con él. El mayor no entendía por qué el pelirrojo se molestaba en estar con él a todas horas, pese a que Tokiya le regañaba o le ignoraba siempre.

La mañana pasó demasiado rápido y, ya fuera con más o menos destreza, los alumnos de la prestigiosa Academia Saotome sabían manejar sus esquís. Tokiya miró a sus compañeros, la pobre Haruka aún no había aprendido del todo a esquiar, eso sumado al miedo que sentía, hizo que su amiga Tomochika no se despegara de su lado. Por otra parte, Syo no lo hacía del todo mal, al igual que su compañero de cuarto Natsuki; sin embargo, el mayor no dejaba de perseguirle, por lo que Syo siempre acababa tropezándose y cayendo ladera abajo. Después estaba Ren, rodeado de chicas y solo esquiaba cuando alguna de sus fans se lo pedían, Masato, que de vez en cuando le fulminaba con la mirada, bajaba con gran elegancia, solitario. Y por último estaba Otoya. Tokiya pensó que el pelirrojo no tendría ningún problema en esquiar, pues le encantaba el deporte, pero cambió de idea al ver como sus piernas temblaban y caía una y otra vez. Ante tal visión, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reir. Otoya le vio y, sonrojado, hinchó sus mejillas, indignado. Tokiya le sonrió en respuesta y el color de las mejillas del pelirrojo se intensificó.

De repente, una intensa tormenta se ciñó sobre ellos, obligándoles a volver a la cabaña donde se hospedaban. Algunos alumnos se fueron a las habitaciones a descansar, mientras que otros esperaban en el vestíbulo a que la tormenta pasara. Tokiya se encontraba en uno de los asientos del vestíbulo, leyendo un libro que había traído consigo. Pese a que el vestíbulo estaba lleno de gente, él estaba demasiado apartado como para que eso le molestara. De hecho, estaba tranquilo… Demasiado tranquilo.

–¡Ichinose-san! –al levantar la cabeza, vio a sus compañeros de clase acercándose a él, así como a Haruka y a Tomo– Ichinose-san, Ittoki-kun ha… –un mal presentimientó surgió en él.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Otoya? –se levantó del asiento, dejando caer el libro.

–No ha vuelto –contestó Syo.

–No le hemos visto desde esta mañana y tampoco está en su habitación. Hemos preguntado y nadie le ha visto. –comentó Natsuki preocupado.

Tokiya dejó de escuchar lo que sus compañeros decían y salió corriendo de la cabaña, en busca del pelirrojo. El resto de los alumnos le llamó para que regresara, pero él les hizo caso omiso, ni siquiera el director fue capaz de detenerle. El sol estaba completamente tapado por las nubes, y la nieve caía cada vez con más fuerza, por lo que poco servía la vista de Tokiya. Así pues, alejándose poco a poco de la cabaña, buscó a su compañero, sin dejar de gritar su nombre, pues tenía la esperanza de que el pelirrojo le oiría en algún momento y le contestaría. Eso si nada malo le hubiese ocurrido.

Tras un largo rato, que para él se hizo eterno, vislumbró en la lejanía una pierna detrás de un árbol. Se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo y vio que, efectivamente, era la pierna del pelirrojo. Otoya estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el árbol, inconsciente. Tokiya rozó su cara con su mano, estaba fría.

–Otoya, vamos despierta –le zarandeaba.– Otoya, Otoya.

–Ugh… –abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta que enfocó la vista en su compañero– ¿To-Tokiya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Idiota, vine a ver dónde te habías metido –el pelirrojo desvió la vista, ligeramente avergonzado, pero el mayor le ignoró–. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado. Anda volvamos a la cabaña.

–No, no puedo –se miró la pierna–. Tengo el tobillo torcido debido a la caída y no puedo andar. Vuelve tú, estaré bien.

Tokiya suspiró molesto. Estaba seguro de tener la fuerza suficiente como para cargar a su compañero, pero no estaba del todo seguro en qué dirección estaba la cabaña y la nieve no paraba, por lo que podían quedar sepultados bajo ella. Buscó con la mirada algún lugar, cerca de allí, donde poder refugiarse de la tormenta sin que supusiera un gran esfuerzo para el pelirrojo. Y tuvo suerte, pues a menos de 100 metros había una pequeña cueva. Sonrió y se agachó para coger en brazos al menor.

–To-Tokiya –dijo sonrojado–. ¿Qu-qué haces?

–Cerca de aquí hay una pequeña cueva, nos quedaremos allí hasta que pase la tormenta.

–Pe-pero, ¿por qué en brazos? –su vergüenza le impedía mirarle a la cara.

–Porque así llegaremos antes. Agárrate fuerte.

En la cueva, Tokiya se las apañó como pudo para hacer fuego con las ramas que encontró allí. Había bastantes por lo que supuso que mucha gente antes había usado ese lugar para refugiarse de una tormenta. Otoya estaba junto al fuego, mirándolo fijamente, cuando notó que su compañero se desnudaba. La sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas, tornándolas rojas como su cabello.

–¿P-por qué te desnudas?

–Porque, a diferencia de ti, yo llevo ropa de calle y está empapada. Por lo que es probable que coja una pulmonía si no me la quito. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, llevas bastante tiempo bajo la nieve.

Otoya hizo caso a las instrucciones de su compañero, sin cuestionarlas. Sin embargo, solo se quitó la primera capa de ropa, puesto que la siguiente estaba completamente seca. Junto a él se sentó Tokiya, que llevaba solo la ropa interior. Otoya, nervioso y sonrojado, tenía la vista puesta en el fuego. Y así permanecieron durante unos minutos, hasta que el de cabello rojo rompió el silencio.

–Tokiya, ¿tienes frío? –notó cómo Tokiya intentaba disimular el temblor de su cuerpo debido al frío.

–No –Otoya se quitó el jersey que le quedaba. –¿Qué haces?

–Ten, así no tendrás tanto frío –sonrió. Notó que la mirada celeste no se desvió de él. –¿Pasa algo?

–Otoya… –susurró, mientras acercaba una mano a la mejilla del pelirrojo.

Y pocos segundos después le besó. Y Tokiya no pudo evitar sorprenderse de sí mismo. Nunca jamás había actuado impulsivamente, todo lo contrario, su autocontrol era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, por lo que no entendía qué era lo que le había empujado a besar a su compañero. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando notó unos brazos rodeándole, atrayéndole hacia el menor. Otoya le estaba devolviendo el beso. El mayor reprimió una sonrisa y le tumbó lentamente sobre el suelo, quedando encima de él. Pocos segundos después se separaron. Sus ojos fijos en los del otro.

–Lo siento –se disculpó el pelirrojo.

–¿Por?

–P-por seguirte el beso –sus mejillas enrojecieron–. Seguramente fue sin querer y…

–Idiota –le besó de nuevo–. ¿Ves? Si te beso es porque quiero.

Otoya se sonrojó ante las palabras de Tokiya, y este, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, le volvió a besar. Eran besos tímidos, besos inocentes, que poco a poco fueron encendiéndose y pronto se olvidaron del frío de la montaña y de por qué habían acabado allí. La lengua del mayor exploró con avidez la boca del pelirrojo, saboreándola por completo. Mientras tanto, le tumbó lentamente en el frío suelo, aunque Otoya apenas lo notó.

Segundos más tarde, Tokiya se separó de los labios de Otoya para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, besar su cuello y proseguir por su pecho. Notó como su corazón latía con fuerza y sonrió, nunca pensó que podía causar ese tipo de emociones en su compañero. Lamió uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba el otro, escuchó a Otoya jadear. Siguió con el proceso, alternando besos, suaves mordiscos y lametones. Pronto notó un pequeño bulto en la entrepierna de su compañero y sonrió con orgullo. Le acarició por encima de la ropa, Otoya se mordió el labio, conteniendo la respiración, en respuesta. Tokiya le besó de nuevo mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones. Otoya abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–To-Tokiya…

–¿Quieres que pare? –notó cierto miedo e inseguridad en la mirada del pelirrojo.

–…No, si-sigue –tartamudeó.

–No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

–Yo… Te quiero –murmuró antes de tirar de él para besarle.

Al contrario de lo que Otoya pensaba, Tokiya sí le había escuchado y este, lejos de molestarse o sentirse mal, sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco y una felicidad que no llegaba a entender surgía en él. Sin querer pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo, le quitó el resto de la ropa al menor, dejándole completamente desnudo. Y se paró unos segundos para contemplarle. Al darse cuenta, el pelirrojo se tapó como pudo con ambas manos.

–¡N-No mires! Me da vergüenza. –Tokiya sonrió, nunca pensó que su compañero se sonrojara tanto–. N-No te rías.

Con una mano, Tokiya agarró las suyas y se las pasó por encima de la cabeza, sujetándolas con fuerza para que su compañero no pudiera soltarse. Se acercó a su oreja y susurró.

–Pero a mi me encanta tu cuerpo.

Y dicho esto le lamió la oreja. El cuerpo del pequeño se estremeció ante tal acto y volvió a besarle. Mientras tanto, con la mano libre, acariciaba su miembro de manera lenta, tan lenta que podía llegar a ser tortuosa. Y eso era lo que él quería, quería torturarle hasta que él le suplicara. Su cara sería digna de enmarcar. Y su deseo pronto se hizo realidad.

–To-Tokiya… más… rápido –con voz inaudible.

–No te he escuchado –se burló.

–Más rápido… –susurró, lleno de vergüenza.

–No te oigo –sonrió.

–¡Tokiya! –gritó al descubrir que su compañero solo se burlaba de él.

–Está bien, está bien

No obstante, Tokiya apartó la mano y soltó las suyas. Otoya le miró con una mezcla de deseo e incomprensión. Tokiya sonrió internamente, el pelirrojo era mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba y de lo que había llegado a soñar. Se apartó un poco y se agachó hasta lamer la punta de su miembro. Observó a su compañero y vio como las mejillas de este estaban aún más rojas de lo que estaban. Y no titubeó antes de metérselo en la boca.

Lamer. Succionar. Lamer. Succionar. Continuó así durante un tiempo, aumentando el ritmo de vez en cuando, haciendo que el placer del menor se intensificara más y más y que, por lo tanto, sus gemidos fueran cada vez más sonoros. El mayor no paró ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando el pelirrojo le advirtió que no tardaría mucho en correrse, probando toda su esencia. Las mejillas de Otoya estaban tan rojas, que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Tokiya se acercó a besarle, tras ese breve beso, una pequeña sonrisa tímida salió de los labios del menor.

–¿Qué tal?

–Bi-bien… –sentía que podía morir de vergüenza.

–¿Aún te quedan energías para más? –Otoya le miró sin comprender, Tokiya le apartó un mechón de su cara–. Quiero decir, aún nos queda mucha noche por delante y la nieve no parece cesar… Y esta es una buena forma de entrar en calor –le miró con lascivia, Otoya se volvió a sonrojar. ¿Cuántas veces podía sonrojarse aquel muchacho en menos de una hora?

–S-si…

Tokiya se sorprendió ante la respuesta pero no tardó en sonreír. Se acercó a los labios del pelirrojo dispuesto a darle un dulce beso… o al menos intentarlo, pues aunque acababa de probar por primera vez los labios de Otoya se habían vuelto bastante adictivos para el mayor, y pronto ese beso dulce se lleno de lujuria.

–Intentaré que no duela mucho –susurró.

Tokiya se separó de Otoya, lamió sus dedos e introdujo uno de ellos en su virgen cavidad. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ligeramente, no le dolía aún, pero sí era molesto. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su compañero, con el objetivo de transmitirle confianza y tranquilidad. No quería hacerle daño pero sabía que al ser su primera vez no podría evitarlo. Le besó de nuevo antes de introducir el segundo dedo. Otoya le mordió el labio inferior y apretó su mano con fuerza debido al dolor. Tokiya no se despegó de sus labios y tampoco se movió hasta que el interior de Otoya se acostumbró a él.

–Sigue… –le pidió.

–Pero...

–No me importa –le cortó–. Si es contigo puedo soportar el dolor.

Tokiya le besó por última vez. Sacó los dedos del interior del pelirrojo y se quitó la ropa interior, liberando su erección que hacía rato que quería salir y penetrar al menor. Pero por mucho que ansiara hacerlo con rapidez, tendría que controlarse, al fin y al cabo, lo último que quería era hacer daño a su compañero. Así pues colocó las piernas de Otoya sobre sus hombros y procedió a penetrarle lentamente, sin apartar la vista de él preocupado. El pelirrojo tenía una leve sonrisa en la cara, aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar hacer una mueca debido al dolor y a la incomodidad. Cuando su miembro ya estaba dentro de él, Tokiya decidió esperar, hasta que Otoya estuviese bien.

–Tokiya…

–Dime –Otoya movió los labios, diciéndole algo, pero sin pronunciar sonido alguno. –¿Qué?

–Puedes continuar

Le miró confundido, pero no era el momento de aquello, ya le preguntaría mas tarde, así que hizo caso al permiso que su compañero le concedió y empezó a moverse en su interior, lo más lento que pudo. Los gemidos del pelirrojo no tardaron en salir de su garganta y Tokiya comprendió que ya no tenía por qué seguir conteniéndose. Así pues, comenzó a embestirle con mayor rapidez.

Y pronto, la cueva que había estado silenciosa unos instantes atrás, se llenó de los gemidos y los jadeos de ambos chicos. Con cada embestida, Otoya gemía más y más alto, mientras se retorcía de placer, bajo el cuerpo de Tokiya. Este comenzó a masturbarle para proporcionarle un placer aún mayor. Otoya gemía su nombre y eso al de mirada oceánica le encantaba. Finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Tokiya terminó en el interior del pelirrojo y este en la mano de él.

Tokiya se apartó y se tumbó junto a Otoya, este se acercó a el y le abrazó. El mayor le acarició la mejilla antes de volver a besarle con una gran dulzura que no sabía que era capaz de transmitir.

–¿Qué tal tu tobillo?

–…Me había olvidado completamente de él –sonrió.

Tokiya suspiró. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de coger sus ropas y arropar a ambos con ellas. Ninguno de los dos sabía la hora exacta que era, pero sabían que era la hora de dormir, así que los dos cerraron los ojos. Antes de entrar en un profundo sueño, Tokiya comprendió lo que Otoya le había dicho, sin sonido alguno, minutos antes y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Te quiero mucho"

A la mañana siguiente, la tormenta había cesado, por lo que los alumnos de la Academia Saotome salieron corriendo de la cabaña, esperando a sus dos compañeros desaparecidos. Pocos minutos después todos acompañaron a Otoya al interior, para tratar su tobillo. Tokiya le miraba de reojo. A pesar de todo, aquellas vacaciones no eran tan mala idea.


End file.
